I. Field
The present invention relates to pressure release systems and apparatus, in general, and pressure release systems and apparatus for respiratory circuits, in particular.
II. Background
Respiratory circuits are typically employed to transport a gas to or from the respiratory system of a patient. In some cases, due to machine malfunction, kinking of tubing in the respiratory circuit and/or error by the healthcare professional, the patient can be provided a gas at a pressure that is too high. Excessive pressures can endanger the respiratory systems of patients, potentially causing lung ruptures and other serious medical conditions.
Additionally, in many cases, healthcare professionals provide care to more than one patient during a work shift. Accordingly, the healthcare professional cannot be aware of the pressure experienced by a patient at any particular instant of time. Therefore, a gas of an excessive pressure can be provided to the patient for an unacceptable period of time before the problem is noticed and addressed by the professional.
Accordingly, there is a desire for systems and apparatus that detect and relieve excessive pressure in respiratory circuits, and provide an audible alert of the excessive pressure in the respiratory circuits.
Typically pressure detection apparatus are large and heavy weight and therefore provided on a support base with humidifiers, temperature gauges, gas blenders, gas sources and other components for providing gas to and monitoring of a patient, as opposed to being provided inline in the circuit and close to the patient. In typical embodiments, the respiratory circuit, from the location of the pressure detection device to the patient and/or the length of the tubing coupling the pressure detection device to the patient, can be four to five feet long. Accordingly, the systems often do not provide accurate pressure detection near the patient, resulting in a high likelihood of undetected overpressure at the patient and/or are of such a large size that the conventional systems pose a danger of snagging a patient or healthcare professional or the fabric or clothing of the patient or healthcare professional.
Accordingly, there is a desire for lightweight, small systems and apparatus that detect and relieve excessive pressure in respiratory circuits, provide an audible alert of the excessive pressure in the respiratory circuits and/or are placed inline in the respiratory circuit at a location that is proximal to the patient.